


Entrevista con el Canníbal

by alzahar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal usa herramientas poco ortodoxas a la hora de demostrar a Will lo mucho que lo extraña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrevista con el Canníbal

Tiempo y privacidad era lo que la directora del hospital psiquiátrico de Baltimore había prometido a Will desde que inició sus entrevistas con Lecter. Una tras otra las pocas entrevistas que le habían permitido concertar se fueron sucediendo, era hora para que Graham consiguiera algo más que vagas pistas en las que el agente tenía que esforzarse al máximo para obtener la verdad subyacente en ellas.

Tras el clic de la puerta, le esperaba el impenetrable cristal blindado, la separación del mundo de Hannibal, y el suyo propio. Ahora todo lo que podía poseer el doctor estaba tras el muro que lo separa del resto de la civilización. Civilización, el doctor Lecter podría desmontar ese significado con dos oraciones.

Tan solo un paso dentro de la sala para que el más joven de los presentes, sintiera como su máscara se quedaba tras la puerta. La retorcida relación entre los dos hombres, había alcanzado tal nivel de intimidad ninguno necesitaba palabras, más que su propio cuerpo para conocerse. Sin armaduras, sin trajes de personas, ni velos; los dos desnudos uno frente al otro para que la chispa, que una vez ardía con intensidad, volviera a iluminar sus cuerpos expuestos.

—Buenas noches, doctor Lecter. —

—Will. — Desde el primer día en el que Graham rechazó el llamarlo por su nombre de pila, Hannibal se limitaba a saludarlo por su nombre. Jamás le cazaría en un renuncio perdiendo los modales, sus formas de castigo eran mucho más sutiles y brutales. — ¿Te has dado cuenta del poco tiempo que te queda para encontrarlo?— La palabras envenenadas tan certera como dolorosa, tan punzantes como un cuchillo de linóleo. Dejó ver su ceño fruncido de forma atribulada ante el ponzoñoso saludo. Se removió sobre el lugar en el que se había mantenido estático desde que penetró en la sala

—Doctor Lecter…—

— ¡No!—

—………Hannibal…. — Se contuvo un suspiro de frustración cuando tuvo que ceder. —Necesito tu ayuda. Juntos podemos encontrarlo, como en los viejos tiempos. — Una clara intención de manipulación por parte del agente, mostrándose cercano a sabiendas de los sentimientos que Lecter nunca se preocupó por ocultar. Pero una cosa era sentirse atraído por Will y otra, permitir que sus burdas manipulaciones llegasen a buen puerto.

—A penas quedan dos semana para el siguiente ciclo lunar, por el bien de una familia, espero que te des prisa… tic tac… — Para mayor sátira, la postura de Hannibal sobre el cristal, acariciando con la yema del índice el borde de la circunferencia de uno de los agujeros. —Me resulta  tan interesante ese dragón, estoy cogiéndole cierto aprecio. Y curiosidad por su transformación. —

El rictus de Will se fue oscureciendo hasta convertirse en una mueca cargada de desprecio y reproche. El solaz de Hannibal ser tornaba cada vez más peligroso y uno de los dos iba llevando la ventaja sobre el contrario; Lecter gozaba de dicha prelación. Movidos por una sincronización perfecta, ambos quedaron enfrentados, separados por un cristal que ahora parecía insignificantemente fino.

Las manos de Graham se resistían a mantenerse dentro de los bolsillos, mientras su mirada se había posado sobre los orbes del extraño color carmesí. Apoyadas ambas a cada lado, reposando sobre el reborde de uno de los orificios. Se permitió fantasear con la imagen de él mismo agarrándolo de las manos y golpearlo contra el cristal para sacarle la información a golpes. Una entelequia recurrente que le acompañaba desde su pasado en común, una idea que Hannibal le ayudó a sembrar y nutrir.

— ¿Con qué promesas vienes Will? ¿Con una tentadora oferta y palabras almibaradas, apelando a mi ego? Estoy interesado en ver que astuta componenda estás cavilando, pero ya te lo adelanto. Tú  mismo eres consciente de lo que demando, y al mismo tiempo que lo deseas, te lo niegas. Que vida te has construido a base de quimeras, negando al único que es capaz de comprenderte. —

—Basta… ya basta Hannibal. Le oigo hablar y tan solo escucho los mismos discursos una y otra vez. Tirando de un cordel para desenmarañar mi mente. Se jacta de ser el único que me comprende ¡pues que sea que no es así!— Los susurros no superaban el nivel necesario para ser captados por los micrófonos instalados por Chilton.

—Te conozco Will, te conozco tan bien como sé que eres incapaz de hacer el amor con tu mujer por miedo a dejar tu malograda semilla en ella. No puede arriesgarse a tener descendencia y trasmitir tus genes que tanto teme.- Los cauces de la conversación se desviaron tanto del tema principal y del perpetuo estado de impenetrabilidad de Graham, que este no se percató cuando sus manos se apoyaron sobre los mismos agujeros en los que Hannibal tenía las propias. Momento que aprovechó para colocarlas sobre las del agente. —Del mismo modo que sé, que nunca le mostró mi carta a Molly,  la leía a escondidas, posiblemente cuando todos dormían, ¿Te masturbaste Will? Claro que sí, pero no en la cama, no mancillarías el lecho conyugal. —

Will boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, buscando las palabras perfectas o ya no tan educadas para deshacerse de aquel avasallamiento. Se conformaba con responderle y no quedarse callado con los labios separados unos milímetros, perdido en la laberíntica mirada del doctor. Le resultaba tan sencillo dejarse arrastrar por la voz sedante de Hannibal, le hacía sentir que él se encargaría de todo. Abrazaría su mente, y le complementaría. Las emociones que arraigaban en su interior luchaban contra la fuerte moral de salir de allí. Pero después de tanto tiempo, Will iba aceptando poco a poco que Lecter era su complemento a su errática mente desfragmentada.

—Molly me entiende, me da una paz que usted no es capaz de regalarme. — Los brazos de Lecter se escurrieron por fuera, pues diseñados para esposar las manos por el exterior mientras los trabajadores andaban dentro de la celda. Prendió la trabilla de sus pantalones atrayendo al joven contra el cristal. —Molly…—

—Molly nunca te aceptará tal y como eres, en el momento que te descubras ante ella te abandonará, como todos esos perros tuyos… y tu familia volverá  a ser una de abandonados. — El sonido paulatino de la cremallera al descender, acompañaba las retorcidas palabras, pero no por ello menos ciertas. Su propio cuento de hadas, tenía fecha de caducidad, siendo el doctor el arquitecto de la destrucción de esa familia perfectamente dispuesta para satisfacer sus necesidades. — ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Estás aquí, en un intento de realimentar una llama extinta, huélete Will… y capta de nuevo tu propia esencia. —

Extrajo el miembro del agente al igual que un pesado jadeo, golpeando contra el cristal, empañándolo durante unos segundos con el vaho de su errática respiración. Will ya no trataba de alejarse, luchaba por mantenerse anclado a la realidad, aferrando a los agujeros de la dichosa celda. Pero ahora tenía que lidiar con la mirada la absorbente mirada, directa a lo más profundo de su alma. El cristal protector parecía desaparecer, al tiempo que sus alargados dedos masajeaban el semi erecto falo, para finalmente hundirse en las fauces de la bestia.

Tomando una característica curva ascendente, la piel se tensaba en torno al palpitante miembro, cálido al tacto del doctor, consiguiendo hacer aparecer un delicioso y enrojecido glande cuando deslizaba la piel contra su vientre.

Graham retenía cualquier minino sonido que procediera de las atenciones del doctor, no quería darle ese placer. Mas su rostro y rictus eran un regalo más que suficiente, la frente contra el cristal aplastando los ensortijados cabellos. El doctor Lecter imitó su gesto pegándose desde el otro lado, en la fantasía que construían entre ambos no había barrera alguna. Will sentía el calor del contrario bajo aquel mono, y Lecter llegado el momento saborearía sus grumosos fluidos.

—Las… cámaras…. Las…. cámaras…—

—No Will, no hay cabida para las preocupaciones. — La presión sobre el falo se incrementó hasta estrangularlo, provocando el primer gemido del joven. Flexionó los codos elevando su cuerpo de puntillas. Hannibal estaba dispuesto a regalarle unos minutos de placer que guardaría para siempre en su palacio mental.

Su mano tomó un ritmo frenético, siempre acompañado por la calurosa respiración, convertida en gimoteos de un Will incapaz de negarse a su eterno némesis. Pegaba la cintura al vidrio, de tal forma que consiguió asomar su miembro por uno de los orificios, detalle que Hannibal aprovechó para engullirlo y mamar de Will. Ahora era el menor quien pasó las manos al lado contrario, agarrando sus rubios cabellos, sacudiendo con cierta violencia al contrario, en una frenética búsqueda de profundidad a través de la húmeda cavidad.

La boca de Lecter repleta con el generoso miembro, recubierto por una película espesa de saliva. Acoplándose con tal perfección que ni el mismo lituano se esperó que con tal rapidez, el espeso líquido recubriera su garganta y parte de las comisuras. No desperdició ni una sola gota, bien era sabido que el doctor cuidaba mucho lo que podía en su boca, y Will era de lo más exquisito que había probado.

—Me buscas Will, es inevitable que ambos terminemos esta historia juntos. — Ante la enmarañada mirada de Graham, Hannibal le dedicó unos minutos más a limpiarlo, recogiendo cualquier resto y finalmente colocarle los pantalones al joven que seguía pegado al cristal. — Tú y yo Will, aún no hemos terminado. —

Sin posibilidad de respuesta, los celadores aparecieron junto a una Alana henchida de furia. Agarraron al agente que flotaba sobre una nube, sacándolo de la zona de visitas en volandas.

— ¿Así es como respondes a mi cortesía, Hannibal?—

—Me temo que él fue quien respondió la mía. —Limpió un resto de semen sobre su comisura con el dedo índice, el cual lamió como tal ademán de provocación que le resultaría difícil librarse del castigo. Alana conocía aquellos gestos, tan propios que ella misma disfrutó en su momento, pero ahora, eran todos dedicados para su único y verdadero diseño, Will Graham.

 


End file.
